Maya's Experiment
by lolsnope
Summary: It was all just fine. That is until Maya decided that she wanted some attention from men. MayaxPhoenix/Edgeworth/Gumshoe/Klavier Love Pentagon FTW! Apollo Justice Case 4 Spoilers, slight AU.
1. Prolog

It was mid day at the Law Offices of Wright and Co. Phoenix was sitting at his desk, writing some things on a case file. Maya came in the room, with a yawn, and looked over at Phoenix. Maya thought to herself; 'Now's the perfect time!'

Maya had read and heard about how to 'arouse' a man recently on some internets thing Phoenix kept raving about, and she had taken some notes on how to arouse a typical man.

-Show Cleavage

She didn't really want to resort to this one if possible. She loosened her robes. A little couldn't hurt that much.

-Sprawl out naked somewhere they'll find you

Maya glanced over this one and continued

-Call him things like 'Studly' or "Major Sexy', or 'Corporal Cocks'

Maya thought to herself. 'Hmmm so brush his ego, that's doable.

-If all else fails, force him into a kiss, if he pulls back, he's gay.

Maya was puzzled by the list to say the least, they seemed to be so extremist, but Nick had said that facts could be found on the internet, right? That must make this list true too! She smiled with her newfound ability of the internet, and walked over to Phoenix, her robe very loosely covering her body.

"Hey Nick..." She purred in what she assumed has a seducing tone. She leaned over his desk and glanced at the case file, attempting to put her chest at an anglepoint that would make it convienient to have Phoenix see down her robes. "Whatcha lookin at?"

Phoenix glanced up for only a second, and met Maya eye to eye. "An Important case file that I just got yesterday to defend Zak Gramarye. Something about Murder, it's real important. Why don't you go play outside somewhere?" Phoenix had been lookinig at the paper filling in checkmarks, and writing in his information the entire time. Maya puffed her cheeks out, and stood up, tying her robe as tight as she could. "Well FINE Nick, maybe I'll just go back to Kurain village too!" She turned on her heel.

Phoenix nonchalantly said "You're thinking too much into this Maya." Without glancing up, and that was the final straw for Maya. She stormed out of his office, and into her room and slamed the door. As soon as she was in her room, she fell to the floor, and began to break into tears. After sobbing inwardly for a while, she stood up, and rubbed her red eyes. "C'mon Maya..." She said, between sniffling. "Pull yourself together it''s just..." She rubbed her eyes again. "The case, it's...really important..." She mentally nodded. 'Yeah, the case, he's interested... right?' Another voice insider her head told her: 'No he's not interested... and who could blame him? Look at yourself!'

Maya walked over to the mirror, and examined her ninteen year old figure. She had gained a miniscule amount of weight, and her hair was a mess from her sobbing. Her bust had begun to really take off. She thought to herself again. 'Okay so first things first, my hair is a mess.' She grabbed a brush and hairtie from her desk, and went to work. After her hair was in her typical ponytail, she smiled. "See Maya?" She said to herself. "All better..." She wasn't convinced. Before she could think further, there was a knock at her door.

It was Phoenix.

"Hey Maya, sorry about earlier, I was just really worried about the case it seems like a tough one..." He chuckled to lighten the mood.

Maya almost called out to Phoenix but stopped. 'Okay Maya, you have two choices. You can 1-Go back to Nick and take him in your arms, until the next time a case comes along or 2-' she smirked. 'Take a stand of independence.' She glanced at her window. The office was 3 sotries up, but so what? Maya finally decided that she hadn;t taken enough risks in her life, and dove out the window.


	2. Chapter 1: Makeover

Chapter 1: Makeover

Maya took a look around. She had landed on the dumpster. Which would have been convienient...if it would have been open. Mayay groaned in pain as she rolled off of the dumpster and onto the ground. She hopped up, and stretched. After popping her back numerous times, she began walking down the street. 'Well congratualtions Maya, you took a risk, now what do 19 year old girls do...?' She looked around. she saw all kinds of teenage girls walking down the streets with different styles on each. There was the typical styles odf society. Punk, Gothic, Lolita, Poser, and many others. Maya was rather confused. She finally decided what she should do first. 'Shopping!' She decided.

Suddenly Maya was struck with horror. 'But wait don't I need money for that..?' She groaned, and hung her head. 'Taking chances-Great. Realizing too late you over looked a vital detail-not great.' Suddenly as if on a cue the wind blew bringing along a green piece of paper. Maya gasped, and ran after it, eventually grabbing it. She looked at the bill. "Oh...My...God..." She said aloud. The bill bore a picture of some old man, and was adourned with 100's all over. "It's a 100 dollar bill! Must be my lucky/plot device filled day!" So with her new-found plot device, she headed off to the mall to get some clothes.

--15 Minutes later.

Maya didn't know where to start. There were far too many styles to choose from, and she didn't know what to get. So she chose what she thought looked good. Unfortunately being raised as a spirit medium makes you a bad judge of fashion apparently, so she came out of the dressing room looking like a mash up of several different styles. Shehad a pink shirt with the Blue Badger on it. She had a short black skirt, with frills, and she had gotten a pair of shoes that she could only describe as huge. When a store associate saw her, she coulnd't help but feel sorry.

"Excuse me miss?" The associate said, walking over to Maya. " I couldn't help but notice you seem a little lost. She was wearing a blue store vest over a black shirt, with some sort of pattern underneath the vest. She was wearing blue faded jeans, and the ends of the jeans covered much of the shoes. "Would you like some help?"

Maya sighed, and said "Finally, I'm sorry, I just... I come from a traditional village, it's hard to tell what's 'cool' when you've known only traditional robes and sandals your whole life." This made the other girl chuckle. "I'm Laliata, nice to meet you." She offered a hand. Maya extended hers as well. "I'm Maya,Maya Fey."

With the introductions out of the way, the associate began lecturing Maya. "First things first. Lose the beads." Maya looked shocked at the suggestion. "Wh--What? My hair beads?" She grabbed a lock of hair with the beads, and looked at it. The associate nodded. "They scream 'I'm cute and vulnerable'" She grabbed the beads, and pulled them out. Maya's hair fell, and covered her face. "Agh! I can't see!" She screamed, fighting her hair off. The associate chuckled. "We'll take care of that in a second. Next..."

And so it was the two girls talked for a while, Laliata lecturing Maya on this and that, and Maya being timid about changing herself. At the end of the day, Maya ended up with more of a girly feel, with a touch of punk stylings. Laliata suggested a piercing, noticing Maya didn't have her ears pierced. Maya decided upon later, she figure that it was enough for today to just get an outfit, with a minor adjustment to her hair. She had cut it.

At first the idea had shocked, and frightened her. "Wh--What if they miss my hair, and cut my neck or something!" Laliata laughed. "If you ask me, you've heard too many murder cases." Maya had her hair cut in the back, to about mid back length. The front was cut to make it easier for her to see without her hair beads in place.

In the end, she ended up with a tight black sleeveless shirt with some symbol that Maya had been told was 'cool' by Laliata. Her pants were now tightish jeans, with one of those skirts, and she had traded in her sandals for a pair of plain old clearence bin shoes. Laliata commented that it looked like she had had them for a while.

When she was done, Laliata asked "Sooo why the sudden change in styles?" Maya was taken aback. "Err... well there's this guy,,,, but he's just been brushing me off...I can't tell if he's interested or not..." "To hell with 'im!" Laliata chuckled. "Ya'know what you need to do, is hit up the clubs." Her voice had turned to a whisper. "I know a guy that could get you into the hottest club in town. The guys would be crawling over you!"

Maya paused. Is this what she wanted? To leave Nick behind. 'You;ve given him plentt of chances. You could throw yourself at him, and he wouldn't do a thing!' Another voice rung out ' Maybe if you wait a little longer...' But no, Maya was done with waiting. She smiled. "So where's this club?"

----------

Phoenix jiggled the handle to Maya's room. "Look Maya, I understand if you're angry, but at least have the decency to answer me when I'm trying to make up for it!" He sighed. "Maya, you got 'till three, then the door's coming down. One...Two...Three!" As he said, the Attorney ran at the door full force knocking it inward. When he regained composure, he looked around. The bed was made, and the desk had been disturbed. Her window was open and the curtains billowed in the wind.

"Fuck"

----------

It was dark as Maya approached the club. The neon sign above it was glowing with the words "Club Schicksal" and there was a musical note within the words. There was a rather intimidating guy looming over the entrance. Maya aproached, with a lump in her throat. The man stopped her. "Name?" He asked. Maya looked at him. He had on a suit, and had black sunglases on despite the fact it was night time. "M--M--Maya Fey" Maya mtuttered out. The man lifted his glasses, and went over the list, and pointed inside. "Head on in." Maya smiled, and nodded. "Thannks."

As she walked inside, she was introduced to a world unknown from her. There were people dancing all around her. There were lights flashing on and off in tempo to the tempo of the song. Maya was scared, but soon she found the beat of the song, and began dancing herself. When the song ended, a man spoke over the speakers.

"Next up we have a live performence. Please welcome the Gavinners performing Guilty Love LIVE!" Immediatly the crowd errupted into cheers, and screams. The band Members took the stage, and Klavier Gavin grabbed his guitar, and aproached the microphone. "Achtung, Baby! Let's Rock!" The band broke into song. Maya immediatly fell in love with the song, and the lead. Klavier Gavin. At a break without words, Klavier pointed right at Maya. "Fraulien, get up here!" Maya pointed at herself and mouthed the words "Me?!" And Gavin nodded. Maya gulped. Gavin played, and began talking to Maya. "So fraulien, what is it you do with your life?"

Maya paused. She could tell the truth, and be humiliated. Or she could tell a lie. "Oh? Me? I'm just someone trying to get by."

Gavin smiled, and chuckled, still playing. "How about we continue this conversatioin after the show? Meet me behind the stage." The crowd welcomed Maya back, and cheered as Gavin jumped right back into the song. Afterward, Klavier flicked his pick into the crowd, and pointed at Maya again. "Fraulien, if you plan on coming backstage, now's the time." Maya jumped up onto the stage, and followed Gavin out the back.

----------

Phoenix collapsed onto the couch. No leads on where she had gone. "Dammit, I can't worry about this. I have a case tommorrow..." He poured himself some Grape Juice. He had taken quite a liking to the juice recently, and he sat down and turned on the TV, and waas greated by the news. "In entertainment news, the hot rock band The Gavinners performed live at Club Schisksal tonight. Including their tradition break to allow a lucky fan onto the stage." Phoenix suddenly got up from his reclined position, seeing a teen girl get on stage. "It...it can't be..."


	3. Chapter 2: Talk

Chapter 2:Talk

Maya moved around security guards, and around drunken people who had fallen victim to the alchohol. Maya groaned uncomfortably. "Mr. Gavin, how much longer until--" Klavier turned around with a wry smile. "Shhh Fraulein, you'll see." Maya was nervous. She had heard about women being forced into things against their wills at clubs like this. She shuddered, but kept following Klavier, she felt that she could trust him. When they finally got to a certain door, Klavier got a key, and jammed it in the lock. She grabbed Maya's wrist, and pulled her in, and slammed the door after her.

Klavier locked the door, and took his sunglasses off. "So Fraulein..." He began, "How did you like the performance?"

"It was pretty good... what is it you wanted to talk about Mr. Gavin?" Maya said, cautiously.

Klavier shrugged. "Everything, nothing, your choice. Tell me about yourself Fraulein..." Maya looked at her feet and shuffled them. "I...I don't really know. I mean, one second I was Maya Fey, Sprit Medium in training, and the next I'm, Maya Fey badass girl hanging out with a rockstar... I just don't know what to think about it all." Klaiver nodded, in an almost knowing manner. "Ahhh I see, so where do you live?"

Maya paused. Again she had two options. Soo many options, all branching from jumping out the window... "Erm... well, I guess you could say no where now..." Klavier raised a brow. "'Now' you say?" Maya nodded, and looked sad. "I guess you could say I had a falling out with a friend of mine... I realized that... now matter how hard I try, he'll never see me as more than a friend..."

Klaiver chuckled, and glanced off into space. "Tell me Fraulein, do you believe in fate?" Maya pondered the question. "What do you mean?"

Klavier sighed, and grabbed his pick, and idly toyed with it in his hand. "Do you believe that everything happens for a reason? That we're bound by destiny's shackles? Or do you believe there is a will of the people? That choices we make all tie together to form the universe as we know?"

Maya stopped. All her choices to this point... were they really choices..? Or had all of this been planned out by some... higher power? Was she really in charge of her fate? She shook her head clear. "Well... Mr. Gavin..." "Please, call me Klavier" Maya nodded, and continued. "Klavier, I don't know. This evening was a blur to me. I was myself but I wasn't... me, you know? I'm just... scared. What if In this state I do something I'll regret later?" SHe looked down at her clothes. "I mean... Look at me! Before today I never was seen without my robes on! Maybe I'm not ready for such a change! Maybe I'm ju--"

Klavier silenced her by pressing his finger to her lips. "Do you know the reason I called you to my room Fraulein Medium?" He asked. Maya shook her head, tears forming from her realization. " I immediatly noticed how you stood out... you didn't seem how the children of today say; hot, or sexy, but you seemed... cute." Klavier toyed with a lock of his hair. "There's no other way to descirbe it..." Maya smiled, and Klaiver pulled her into an embrace. "Trust me here Fraulein Medium, fate it there, looming over us all. If you are meant to be with this man, why stress out over it?" He chuckled at himself. "Lean back and enjoy the ride." Maya smiled, and said. "Thanks Klaiver..." Gavin nodded, and went over to the door. "Here." He said. "It's my number, call me if you ever want to talk." Maya smiled, and took the card, and then tentatively leaned in and placed a peck on Gavin's cheek.

"Thank you Mr. Gavin." She said one more time before walking out the door.

----------

Phoenix, with the power of TiVo had rewound the footage. It was just some punk girl, right? And then he heard her speak... it was Maya. But... that couldn't be her! Suddenly there was a knock at his door, causing Phoenix to jump in suprise off the couch, and on to the floor. "Oww..." he muttered. The knocking began again, and Phoenix groaned. "One Damn second!" He barked at the door. He stood up, and crossed the office to open the door. On the other end he saw...

"Oh, Maya. Hey"

And truly it was Maya, she was wearing her acolyte clothes that she had left in, and her hair was in her usual style, though admitably shorter. "Hey Nick." She said casualy. 'C'mon Maya, you can do this! You've known him forever!' "Hey Nick..." She said timidly, her cheeks flushed and her composure completely gone.

"Maya, I--I'm sorry I, I cared too much about the case... and I...dcrove you away..." Phoenix pleaded his case to Maya. Maya shook her head. "No Nick, I just needed some time to escape, I've had that time, and trust me, I'm pretty sure I've had my fill." She laughed nervously. "And Nick... I there's something I want to tell you... I...L--" Before she could utter the words her heart desired, the door slammed open, and Edgeworth came charging in the door. "Listen Wright, you can't do that trial tommorrow!"

Phoenix looked at him, and Edgeworth assesed the situation. "Oh I'm... sorry, am I interuppting something?"

Maya sighed, and muttered a "No" Before heading off to her room.

"Now Listen Wright, the prosecution got a hot tip that you'll be presenting forged evidence at tommorrow's trial! Tell me, is this true Wright? If it is... you must be insane!"

Phoenix just blinked, and continued looking at Edgeworth. "Look I'm not going to sink as low as von Karma to win, there's no reason--"

"But listen Wright, for safety reasons, do yuo think you could drop the case?" Edgeworth suddenly changed to a face of seriousness. "I...uhh Can't have my rival getting disbarred, right?"

Phoenix chuckled, and said. "Fine... It's been causing me far too much stress anyway. Have that Gavin guy take the case. I hear he's quite the attorney."

Edgeworth forced a laugh. " Well, I'll be on my way..." Edgeworth walked out of the room. and Phoenxi turned towards the guest room door. "Hey Maya?" he called. He approached the door, and knocked. "Maya? Don't tell me you ran off again!" He laughed in spite of him self. "O--One second!" Maya sounded. It came as a flustered call, and Phoenix heard shifting on her bed. "O--Okay... you can... come in now Nick..." She seemed scared, and Phoenix sensed that. 'Wonder what's wrong...' he thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a struggle, and then muffled screaming. "Maya!" Phoenix gave a desperate cry, and with out a moment's hesitation, he threw open the door .


End file.
